Un día en el parque -OneShot-
by Paula3101
Summary: Yuma sale de casa para evadir las locuras de su "amorosa" familia, allí se encuentra con IA, y tienen una especie de cita. Amor, declaraciones y esas cosas cursis en las que no sirvo y sinceramente apesto. YumaxIA y referencia a MizkixYuu (Si es que existe, claro (?))


**Nota importante: YumaxIa no es mi pareja favorita que digamos (No la odio, pero... OTP, no es...)**

**Disclaimer: **Yo no he fundao Yamaha, ni tampoco se me ocurrió crear Vocaloid, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes aparecidos aquí son míos.

**Otra Cosa: **Seré nueva en esto y me ha costado un poco encontrarle la vuelta, estaría agradecida de que alguien pueda ayudarme. No dudes en darle un Review, y darle favoritos y esas cosas, pero no te recomiendo que la sigas, ya que, es un One-shot ;-;

Era un día algo agitado en la casa de los Vocaloids Yamahianos*;Mew estaba tratando de lidar con Kyo y Wil que peleaban por algo que vaya a saber Dios que era, Mizki estaba loca con Yuu, persiguiéndolo hasta en el baño, las recién llegadas, Anon y Kanon, estaban traumadas por una película que les enseñó Yukari la otra vez, algo de destripadores era, y no querían salir de su habitación por nada, Yuma, por su parte, salió de la casa, buscando un descanso de su "familia". Tomó algo de dinero, sus llaves y su celular y se dio la gran huida. Se dirigió al parque de la ciudad, por alguna razón, en ese parque siempre había parejas melosas, menos hoy, el parque estaba casi vacío, pero notó la presencia de alguien familiar.

IA, por su parte, estaba en una de las bancas de parque, cuando nota que Yuma estaba ahí, decidió que hoy era su oportunidad de declararse hacia él. Se levantó de la banca, segura de su decisión, dirigiéndose hacia él, saludando con su brazo.- ¡Yuma-kun~! -Le gritó animada, cuando estaba frente a él, ella sentía nervios, poco a poco los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, nunca estuvo a solas con alquien que quería tanto, a tal punto de amar.

-Oh, Ia... ¿Qué tal? -Preguntó alegre, aunque su cara nunca recibía la orden de sonreír, este estaba feliz de verle, por alguna razón, lo estaba.

-P-pues bien, ¿Qué haces por aquí, Yuma-kun? -Su cara estaba algo ruborizada, trataba de no entrar en pánico.

-Escapo de mi familia, ese lugar es un loquero... ¿Quieres ir a por un helado?, yo invito... -Preguntó mientras apuntaba a la heladería de atrás.

-¡PUF!, la cara de IA se volvió completamente roja, no sabía si gritar de la emoción, o escapar de los nervios, tan sólo asintió algo nerviosa, ella no solía ser así, pero el estar frente a Yuma la volvía otra persona.

-V-vale, por mí bien... -Asintió tratando de calmarse, suspirando leve, y sonriendo.

Y así fue, ambos fueron por un cono de helado, Yuma eligió uno de fresa y menta, mientras que IA eligió de Vainilla y chocolate amargo. Estaba atardeciendo ya, IA decidió al fin decirle lo que sentía, se sentaron en una banca, hablaron de varias cosas, Yuma, inconscientemente rió un poco, al darse cuenta de su acto, tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta, ignorando eso.

-Y-yuma... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-P-pues verás... Hace tiempo que somos amigos y eso, ¿No?

-Sí, hace 2 años y no se cuantos meses... -Miró al cielo, mientras sonreía de costado, era prácticamente un milagro, el no era de sonreír a menudo o recordar fechas. IA no lo aguantó, se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un suave beso en sus labios, aún se podía sentir el sabor a frutilla mezclada con menta del helado, Tan sólo le dijo un "Te quiero" y se levantó, completamente sonrojada, la emoción de la chica era infinita, sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar

-Ay que chica... Yo también te quiero, IA... -Suspiró riéndose, vaya que eso no se lo esperaba, le dio un fuerte abrazo, para luego levantarse e irse del parque, ya era de noche y no quería preocupar a Mew. La pelirubia se quedó blanca como papel, roja como tomate y dura como piedra.. ¿Su amor era correspondido?, ¿Habrá entendido otra cosa?, no lo sabe, pero se fue feliz sabiendo que tambien le quiere.

**SÉ QUE ES MUY CORTO ;A; **

**Es que no soy muy fan de la pareja, y tengo ideas, pero esas me las guardo para mis cosas. Este fic lo hice para un amigo de facebook, pero es de entrar aquí, y compartimos algunos traumas ;U;**

**Si les gustó pues bien, a mi parecer quedó corto y eso, bai **


End file.
